


Sketches of Him

by uwu_yeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Neighbors, baekhyun's hella overdramatic, chanyeol's really nice, jongdae is a friend i need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu_yeol/pseuds/uwu_yeol
Summary: Baekhyun studies fashion design and he likes Chanyeol('s outfits).





	Sketches of Him

Baekhyun is texting Jongdae when he sees him from afar. Chunky leather boots, ripped black jeans, a loose band t-shirt on top of lace long sleeves. At first, Baekhyun was checking out this guy’s outfit because as a fashion design major, he looks at that first. But as Baekhyun's eyes travel further up he's more pleased with this guy's face. Because holy crap he's gorgeous. With black comma hair and almond eyes, Baekhyun knows he's done for. He's sure he has never seen this guy on his apartment floor, so who is he?

As Baekhyun fumbles with his keys at his door, he sees the man walking closer to him, his heavy boots thumping the ground. Baekhyun’s eyes widen as he watches him approach the door to the right of his.

 _Oh my god he’s my new neighbor and he has nice clothes and he lives next door and I want to sketch him and oh my god oh my god_ Baekhyun thinks as he tries to hide his excitement. He peeks over to the guy and makes direct eye contact with him. The male’s eyes are lined with eyeliner, similar to Baekhyun’s, and he has a swipe of copper eyeshadow over his lids. Baekhyun stills as the guy offers a small, soft smile as he pulls out his own keys and unlocks his door, quietly stepping inside.

Looking like an idiot, Baekhyun closes his mouth shut and finally opens his door, slipping inside his living room. Immediately, he pounces on his comfortable couch and pulls out his sketchbook, sketching the stranger's outfit right next to his homework assignment.

* * *

As Baekhyun continued to work on his homework and research on textiles and silhouettes, he felt his eyes drooping slowly. Packing his school bag while brushing his teeth, Baekhyun felt the ground rumbling.

“What the hell? Is there an earthquake?” Baekhyun mutters as he spits out his toothpaste into the sink and walks into his bedroom. Then, he feels the tremors in his walls.

“Okay, what is happening?” Baekhyun asks his wall as he puts a hand against it. Music. The hot guy is playing music he thinks. Baekhyun put an ear against the wall and listens closely:

_You can set yourself on fire (hey ay)_

_But you're never gonna burn, burn, burn (hey ay)_

_You can set yourself on fire (hey ay)_

_But you're never gonna learn, learn, learn hey!_

Baekhyun blinks as he tries to decipher what he had just heard. He searches up the lyrics online and figures out that it’s a Panic! at the Disco song. The melody sounds familiar, probably something his best friend Jongdae would’ve played during his rock and emo phase a few years ago. It sounds really fun, but Baekhyun usually prefers lo-fi music to calm him down when he’s sketching designs. But this is different and energetic and so cool. Just like his hot neighbor. And so that night, Baekhyun fell asleep to the booming sounds of Panic! at the Disco.

* * *

Park Chanyeol was a simple man with many sides. You could find him wearing leather and lace, bopping his head to loud bass and heavy drum beats. But you could also find him wearing pastel sweaters swaying his hips to bubblegum pop and indie melodies. It’s just the way he is, and he loves it. As he played his most energetic Panic! playlist and moved around his furniture, Chanyeol thought about his future. Moving to this apartment was a new start, as his old roommate was a hot mess that he couldn’t bear to deal with. But now, he had his own creative space to write songs and develop music for his major. He had all the creative freedom and the independence that he’d wished for when he had come to college. So, he took this new home as an opportunity to better his music and excel in his studies, one song at a time.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Baekhyun continued to cross paths with his neighbor, shy smiles and awkward run-ins taking up each meeting. And one day over coffee, Baekhyun spilled all the information he knows of his neighbor to Jongdae who patiently (not really) listens to his ranting.

“And he has nice clothes. Like every day he pulls off a different style and his clothing choice is impeccable. And his music taste is great like he listens to like upbeat rock stuff, but then yesterday I heard him playing Twice and I was like what the hell? So now I just keep searching up the songs he plays and I listen to them myself because it reminds me of him-or no like his fashion sense. Ugh, I wish I knew his nam-”

“Park Chanyeol,” Jongdae interrupts, as he stirs his coffee.

“What?”

“The guy you’re talking about, Baek. His name is Chanyeol. We take some of the same music courses together. And yes, I am definitely sure it’s him because, by the way you describe his style, it wouldn’t be anybody else,” Jongdae responds, effectively shutting Baekhyun up,

Park Chanyeol.

_How beautiful._

“Well, Chanyeol has amazing clothes and I love looking at his outfits everyd-”

“Are you sure you like looking at his clothes, or is it that you like looking at him?” Jongdae (once again) interrupts.

“Uhm no, it’s his clothes that I like, Dae.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes. “Yeah okay. We’ll see about that.”

* * *

On a warm night, Baekhyun was eating his late dinner of cereal, sketching a familiar set of large ears and comma hair, when a hurried knock came at his door. Baekhyun shivered as he slowly headed towards the door, dark thoughts clouding his mind.

_Oh my god, I am going to die it's so late that is definitely a murderer ready to kill me I'm too young for this I haven't even graduated let alone start my own fashion design company I didn't do anything wrong-_

A steady knock raps on his door again. Clutching his unforgotten cereal bowl, Baekhyun reaches out and turns the doorknob painfully slow as he closes his eyes to await his incoming death-

"Hey," a soft, deep voice interrupts his inner turmoil.

Baekhyun's eyes snap open.

Converse high tops. Black jeans. Striped shirt. Leather jacket. Chanyeol.

"Uhm, may I help you?" Baekhyun inquired, spooning some cereal into his mouth, immediately regretting said action.

_Why did I eat this I look stupid oh my god Chanyeol thinks I'm stupid why does my brain not function in the nighttttt akaksjskkdldls_

"Hi, I'm Chanyeol, your new neighbor? This is kind of a weird request but I'm going out tonight and I was wondering if I could borrow some eyeliner since I've noticed you wearing it a few times and I ran out…" Chanyeol trailed off, eyeing Baekhyun who scooped more cereal into his mouth.

_Woah_. Another spoon of cereal. Baekhyun did not expect that to come out of his neighbor's mouth. Crunch crunch crunch. He was thinking of: "Hey, I am your super hot neighbor and I heard you are a fashion major and I was wondering if I could model for you?"

Even Baekhyun knew that was a stretch.

"Uhhhh shhhure. Lem' juss find thaf for you," Baekhyun slurred out, mouth still full of cereal. Baekhyun turned around quickly and racked his mind, trying to remember where he put his eyeliner pencil last.

Meanwhile, Chanyeol stood awkwardly, waiting at the entrance of Baekhyun's living room, thinking of his little neighborhood wearing _Star Wars_ pajamas bottoms, stuffing his mouth with cereal. Definitely not a sight he'd expect from a college student on a Friday night. But hey, Chanyeol respected anyone who valued their education, so the thought of his neighbor brought a grin to his face and blush to his cheeks.

Jogging back to the door, Baekhyun handed Chanyeol his eyeliner pencil and wished him a great night, gently closing the door in his face before face-planting onto his couch.

_Why am I so awkward?_ Baekhyun thought to himself, gripping his pillow and cringing into the soft fabric. But the night went on, Chanyeol probably having fun somewhere whereas Baekhyun worked on sketches for his assignment. While his graphite smoothly drifted across his paper, Baekhyun’s mind wandered off.

There was something so simple and classic about Chanyeol’s style that it was incredibly intriguing. The leather and dark colors, the simplicity of it all was such a contrast to the wild and boundary-breaking sketches that lay on Baekhyun’s sketchbook pages. It was weird to him since he loved the idea of being unique and making a statement through clothing, but Chanyeol’s clothing was just elegant and impeccable and perfect and-Zzzzzzz.

And just like that, Baekhyun was out like a light.

* * *

“Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?” Baekhyun mutters to himself as he searches his drawers, under his bed, beneath the couch pillows, looking for his eyeliner. Suddenly he remembers Chanyeol.

_Shoot_.

Hurriedly knocking on his neighbor’s door, Baekhyun feels his hands getting clammy because he has never approached Chanyeol ever. The door slowly opened, revealing Vans, light washed jeans, a blue button-up opened over a white t-shirt, and a head full of soft black hair. Oh, and did he hear some Girls’ Generation from the kitchen?

_Welp. This is literally the opposite of edgy. This is also adorable._

“Uh, hi Chanyeol. I was uhm, wondering if I could have my eyeliner back? It’s kind of really important for me, it’s part of my signature look,” Baekhyun sheepishly asks, avoiding eye-contact.

“O-oh yeah, I’m sorry I didn’t give it back. One sec,” Chanyeol replies, running over to his room. Chanyeol returns seconds later, handing Baekhyun his liner back.

“Here you go. I’ll see you around…?” Chanyeol asks tilting his head.

“Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol beams. “Ok, I’ll see you around, Baekhyun.”

* * *

When Baekhyun returns home from classes the next day, his mind immediately settles on Chanyeol and his change of style. _Is it always like that? I have never seen him wearing light colors before Baekhyun thinks, absentmindedly sketching a familiar set of almond-shaped eyes and large ears. But Chanyeol in pastel colors and soft button-ups still makes him look good? He’s the embodiment of perfection wow how is he so perfect I’m so-_

Baekhyun’s mind rant is interrupted by a text.

[From: jonGdaY]: (Number Enclosed)

[From: jonGdaY]: here. i know you’re probably thinking about him, so here’s his number. thank me later

[From: baekkie]: who are you talking about? whose number is this?

[From: baekkie]: daeeeeeeee

[From: jonGdaY]: text the number and you’ll figure it out, idiot

[From: baekkie]: JONGDAE

[From: jonGdaY]: ok chill. it’s chanyeol’s number. we worked on a project together once.

[From: baekkie]: OH MY GOD WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THIS

[From: jonGdaY]: no idea, just don’t talk to me about him. talk to him...about him so my ears can finally rest in peace

[From: baekkie]: asjdksalkdajl i have no idea what to sayyyy

[From: jonGdaY]: yeah sorry, figure that out yourself, sweetie. <3333 byeee

Baekhyun’s hands are shaking as he thinks of what to text him. He doesn’t even know Chanyeol that well. All he knows is that he’s pretty and he likes VERY different styles of music than him, and he has nice clothes, and he wears eyeliner, and he is edgy and soft and nice and smiley and wow Baekhyun could totally write a biography about his neighbor.

His hand hovers over the messages app, his mind racing with tons of thoughts:

_What if he thinks I’m weird?_

_What if he’s dating someone?_

_Is Dae pranking me?_

_Is this not his number?_

_What do I write?_

_Should I just do it tomorrow?_

And so, being the procrastinator he is, Baekhyun decides to text him tomorrow, choosing to continue his detailed sketch of Chanyeol's hands.

* * *

The next morning, Baekhyun is heading for his class on textiles, when he runs into Chanyeol in his apartment elevator. Today Chanyeol looks warm, with brown leather boots, dark wash jeans, a white turtleneck, and a beige coat on. _Seriously? Is this a soft phase because I’m living for it. Also, why isn’t he majoring in fashion design?_ Baekhyun thinks, looking Chanyeol up and down when his eyes catch his.

Chanyeol’s cheeks are dusted pink, the blush spreading to his ears as well.

_How cute!_

Baekhyun clears his throat and smiles up at his neighbor. “Hey, Chanyeol.”

“H-hi,” Chanyeol replies, looking at his shoes, tapping his feet.

Chanyeol opens his mouth to say something else, but the elevator stops and they both part ways at the entrance of the building, smiling still.

* * *

Baekhyun's running late to class and he's out of breath when he arrives at his textiles lesson. In the process of getting his drawing materials out, as well as his notebook, he knocks over a jar of pencils all over the floor. His professor just stares at Baekhyun, tilting his head forward, looking at him expectantly.

Baekhyun scrambles to pick up the pencils but they've flown all over the room, making him have to walk around and pick them up. And literally, every kid is watching him, and not helping him. Well, he guessed he deserved it.

As he tried to find the pencils under a cabinet, his mind wandered off to his neighbor. Chanyeol seems so interesting and his style is so versatile and (from what he's seen) he seems really nice. And Baekhyun wants to know more about him. Is this a crush? _Nah_ Baekhyun thinks, finally getting the last pencil into the jar and sitting down at his table.

* * *

Over the next few days, Baekhyun mulls over texting Chanyeol. Seeking Jongdae for help, he meets up with him at his favorite ice cream shop. Holding their ice cream cones, they sit down at a little table.

Jongdae rolls his eyes. “Baek, you’re supposed to be taking your neighbor out for dates, not me.”

“But that’s the problem! I don’t know how to talk to him!” Baekhyun whines, licking his strawberry ice cream.

“Wait. You haven’t even texted him yet? Baekhyun, it’s been six days since I gave it to you!”

Baekhyun sighs, drawing Chanyeol's eyes in his "to-go" sketchbook. “I knowwww. I just have no idea what to do. I don’t even know if I like him. I just like his clothing, and his smile, and his hai-”

“You like him, Baek. Don’t even try to deny it. And even if you don’t, it wouldn’t hurt to just hang out with him and get to know him better? If you’re really that interested, then just go for it before he finds some hot model to date or something.”

Baekhyun whines (again). “Jongdae! I can never be as hot as a model oh my god, he’ll never like me back!”

“So you admit to liking him?” Jongdae smirks.

“I-uh...I don’t know! Just help me text him!”

“Fine. But you owe me ice cream.”

“Deal.”

* * *

That evening, Baekhyun and Jongdae form the perfect text to send Chanyeol.

[From: Unknown Number]: hey.

[From: hot neighbor]: Um, who is this??

[From: Unknown Number]: idk if you remember but it’s your neighbor, baekhyun? Jongdae gave me your number, sorry if that’s like creepy or something.

[From: hot neighbor]: No lol it’s fine!

[From: hot neighbor]: So, uh, what do you need, Baekhyun?

[From: Baekhyun]: okay this is a weird request, but like we’ve already had enough of those ahahhhahha. so i am a fashion design major at university here, and i happened to notice your good style, so i was wondering if you could come over one day and help me with my sketches? im sorry this is so weird lollllllllllll

“Baekhyun, that’s way too many l’s for one lol.” Jongdae snickers.

“Oh my god is it? Shoot he really thinks I’m creepy what do i-”

_Ping!_

[From: hot neighbor]: Woahhhh. A fashion design major? Asking me for help. I-I’m honored to help you!

[From: Baekhyun]: Wait really?

[From: hot neighbor]: Yeah of course! That would be really cool!

A smile spreads across Baekhyun’s face and he jumps up and down giddily, leaving Jongdae to look at him questioningly.

“Remember, you owe me ice cream. Enjoy your date!” Jongdae yells, walking out of his apartment.

“It’s not a date!” Baekhyun screams out the front door, facing Jongdae’s retreating silhouette.

“What isn’t a date?” a deep voice interrupts him.

Chanyeol. Chanyeol wearing converse, tight black jeans, a red flannel around his waist and a black tank top.

Afraid that his neighbor heard their conversation, Baekhyun loses any brain cells that he had left and slams the door in his neighbor's face, immediately regretting what he did.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I literally just texted him and now I slammed the door in his face. Also, he looks so good-_

Baekhyun is interrupted by a knock on his door. Slowly opening it, Baekhyun visibly gulps as he comes across Chanyeol yet again.

“Hey, I was wondering when exactly you wanted me to help with your sketches. I just came back from class, so I have some free tim-”

“You can come in now, I’m free,” Baekhyun blurts out, pulling Chanyeol into his living room.

Startled, Chanyeol trips and catches himself on the couch.

_Real smooth, Chanyeol_ Baekhyun thinks, snickering to himself.

“Yeah, smoother than slamming the door in my face, right?” Chanyeol smirks, sitting on the couch.

“Did I say that out loud?” Baekhyun face-palms.

Chanyeol giggles and Baekhyun’s heart beats significantly faster. While Chanyeol looks around his apartment, Baekhyun goes to his room and takes all his art supplies and his laptop for his sketches and research. When he returns, Chanyeol is looking right at him, eyes full of excitement.

“Okay, so from what I’ve noticed, you have really distinct styles. Could you explain them to me?” Baekhyun asks, putting his supplies on the floor.

“Oh, well I really love clothes, probably not as much as you, but enough to try different things out. It honestly depends on my mood, you know?” Baekhyun nods, listening closely, sketching Chanyeol's large ears tilting his sketchbook away from the taller's line of sight.

“So, I listen to lots of different music and I surround myself with different people, and by doing so, my mood changes, along with my fashion. For example, if I’m going out, I’ll wear leather and tighter clothes to accentuate my silhouette. But, if I’m hanging out with friends, you’d probably see me wearing soft textures and looser sweaters. I don’t know how to explain it that well, but I guess that’s really the “secret” behind my clothes.” Chanyeol explains, face burning after his long rant.

Baekhyun nods, jotting points down next to his millionth sketch of Chanyeol. “Well, I think we all are affected by our surroundings in terms of fashion. From the media to just the people we talk to, it all takes a toll on us.”

Chanyeol tilts his head. “Why did you ask for my help, Baekhyun? I don’t really know you, and you seem way more experienced in fashion, I mean, you’re majoring in it for god’s sake. Why me?”

“Well, I’m known for my out-of-the-ordinary styles and I thought someone with a more classic and simple style could help me really find what a good style is. Something unique, but not weird enough to not wear in public, you know?” Baekhyun responds, hiding the _I also think you’re cute and I want to get to know you better part._

Chanyeol smiles and they begin a discussion, sharing ideas and thoughts on what clothing really means to them. And over the hours they spend together, Baekhyun learns a lot about Chanyeol, about his music major, his puppy named Toben, his love for astronomy, and his obsession with the _Marvel Universe_. And by the end of the night, when Chanyeol goes back home, Baekhyun feels himself fall for Chanyeol a little bit more.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Baekhyun and Chanyeol grow unexplainably closer, visiting each other's apartments frequently and hanging out constantly. Jongdae claims he's been betrayed by his best friend, but Baekhyun knows his friend is happy for him.

Baekhyun overall is very happy. Chanyeol is a great friend and one of the nicest people he's ever met. He diligently helps Baekhyun with his work and never asks for anything in return. But when Baekhyun asks how he could repay his friend back, Chanyeol only requests him to listen to some of his music that he's working on and Baekhyun gladly agrees. The fact that they've grown close so quickly shocks Baekhyun, since he is usually quite closed off. But still, he's thankful Chanyeol is his friend.

* * *

But things change one night.

Chanyeol was over and they were both on Baekhyun's couch, half watching The Avengers and half talking (and Baekhyun half sketching Chanyeol) through the whole movie. Baekhyun had started to rant about Chanyeol's obsession with oversized band t-shirts when Chanyeol drowned all noise out and focused on Baekhyun's moving lips.

Baekhyun continued to babble complete nonsense, not noticing Chanyeol's dazed expression.

"And then Dae said that I was just checking you out, but I said no that's NOT true but he kept insisting every time we'd talk which kind of bothered me but then I kinda realized I was lowkey checking you out so- wait uhm no I wasn't. I WASN'T CHANYEOL DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK DON'T COME CLOSE TO ME STOP!" Baekhyun cried scrambling all the way to the end of the couch.

But Chanyeol inched closer and closer.

"Look Chanyeol I didn't say anything, okay? I wasn't thinking it was a mista-"

"Shut up, Baek," Chanyeol interrupted as he leans his face close to Baekhyun's.

"What are you doi-mmph!" Baekhyun words are swallowed when Chanyeol presses his lips against Baekhyun's briefly, his soft lips enveloping Baekhyun's. Then, Chanyeol slowly pulls away.

Baekhyun just stares at Chanyeol, internally freaking out because _what the hell Chanyeol kissed me? Holy shit, why though?_

Before Chanyeol could explain himself, Baekhyun yanks Chanyeol's collar forward and smashes his lips against his. This causes Chanyeol to gasp and Baekhyun uses the opportunity to slip his tongue into Chanyeol's mouth, tongues tangling and heartbeats in sync.

They continue making out for another ten minutes when Baekhyun finally pulls away. Chanyeol chases after his lips, but Baekhyun places his palm against Chanyeol's lips.

"Why'd you kiss me, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol smiles a little, kissing the smaller's palm. "Same reason as to why you kissed me back."

"You also think I'm nice and hot and funny and smart?"

Chanyeol chuckles. "Well, yes. But in short, I like you Baekhyun."

"Woah. Me too! I mean-I don't like me too, I like you too!" Baekhyun beams, blush painting his cheeks.

Chanyeol giggles and pulls Baekhyun against his chest, enveloping him in a warm embrace.

* * *

Most of their dates consist of their original hangouts, now with more cuddles and giggles. It's cute, but Jongdae refuses to hang out with Baekhyun because either Chanyeol and he are being gross or Chanyeol isn't there and Baekhyun won't shut up about him. But he's happy that Baekhyun is happy.

There's one time that Baekhyun visits Chanyeol's apartment and he finds Chanyeol wearing a yellow sweater, blue jeans, and pink fuzzy socks. How cute he thinks, smiling softly at Chanyeol who grins right back at him.

"Hey," Chanyeol whispers, trying not to ruin the moment.

"Hi," Baekhyun chuckles, walking into Chanyeol's arms.

Chanyeol's indie music is softly playing, muffled by the walls, as his speakers are in his bedroom. Still in their embrace, Chanyeol rocks them back and forth, swaying their bodies to his music. Baekhyun chuckles, looping his arms around Chanyeol's neck, the taller's hands settling on Baekhyun's waist. They sway back and forth, smiling so hard their jaw hurts but they're just so happy.

Baekhyun's overwhelmed with emotion, just staring up at Chanyeol is making his heart thunder. He surges up and plants his lips over Chanyeol's, the taller immediately responding to the kiss. The kiss lingered for a few seconds before they pulled away, sporting smiles that put the sun to shame. But soon enough they both lean in again, Chanyeol tightening his hands around Baekhyun's waist, kissing him deeper. Baekhyun smiles into the kiss, hands gently cupping Chanyeol's cheeks and tilting his head down. And when they pull apart, they start to giggle.

* * *

But things start to bother Baekhyun. He likes Chanyeol a lot and they've been on tons of dates, each ending with them smiling like idiots, but they don't have any label. He likes where they are, but he kind of wants more?

He calls Jongdae over one night to tell him his worries.

Baekhyun sighs." I just really want to be his boyfriend, you know? Is that too much to ask?"

"No, Baek, it really isn't. Which is why you should ask him. You both are so cute, you successfully kicked me out of your life, so it's not like he'd say no."

"Awww, you know I love you, Dae," Baekhyun sheepishly smiles

"Well, if you really love me, you'd ask Chanyeol to be boyfriend, so I don't have to hear you rant anymore," Jongdae replies, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, fine. I'll ask him."

* * *

But it takes a while for Baekhyun to come around.

One night, Chanyeol is modeling a prototype of a runway outfit for Baekhyun's project. It's a simple black suit, black sheer button up, and, as a courtesy of Baekhyun, a white harness stretches across Chanyeol's chest, sinching in his waist a bit and complimenting his figure. The harness is mainly covered by the onyx suit jacket, but it still manages to peek through and stand out amongst all the black.

When Chanyeol steps out of Baekhyun's bathroom wearing the outfit he designed, Baekhyun feels the breath being knocked out of him. Chanyeol spent extra time, adding a sparkling silver eyeshadow over his lids, lined his eyes and even smoked out a bit of red at the corners of his eyes. In short, he looks breathtaking.

But what throws Baekhyun off is that Chanyeol is sporting a shy smile, left arm holding his right elbow and rubbing it up and down out of awkwardness. His shyness does not match the boldness of his outfit, but Baekhyun still thinks he looks gorgeous.

Baekhyun takes a few steps ahead, settling right in front of the taller. "You look amazing, Chanyeol."

"Really? I thought the makeup would, you know, accentuate it a bit but I don't know-"

"I'll say it again. You look amazing."

Chanyeol's cheeks tint pink, as he beams down at the smaller. They both lean in, lips meeting in the middle gently. Chanyeol sucks on Baekhyun's lower lip, causing the smaller to gasp a little and Chanyeol tangles his tongue with the older's, licking his way into his mouth. Baekhyun grips the taller's shoulders as Chanyeol's pulls him even closer. Once they pull away, they both are breathless and dazed.

Baekhyun looks up at Chanyeol, staring into those large, almond eyes which are staring right back at him.

"Listen, uhm I really like you and you're the nicest person ever. I mean I hardly let people into my life this quick, like Jongdae is my only friend other than you. You’re nice and unique and smart and hardworking and I just want us to go further with what we have. So, will you be my boyfriend, Chanyeol?"

"Yes. A thousand times yes." Chanyeol replies without hesitation, picking Baekhyun up and spinning him around. Baekhyun's legs wrap around Chanyeol's waist, his hands holding his boyfriend's cheeks. And then they kiss some more.

* * *

Baekhyun really loves fashion. He also loves his boyfriend whose soft smiles and loud music warm his heart every day. Holding his hand through long car drives, and kissing him every morning and night, Chanyeol is always there for him. And he knows that Chanyeol will stay with him, every sketch of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so, this is significantly longer than my previous fic, and i didn't intend for it to be? but it just happened so oops. anyways, hope you like it cuz i had no idea where i was going with the plot lol


End file.
